Carnival of Danger
by chilled monkey
Summary: Swamp Thing is captured and exhibited at a carnival after being overcome by toxic waste. Now Abby and the boys must get to him before Arcane does!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Swamp Thing" or any of the series' characters or concepts. This story is purely a work of fan-fiction. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

On the outskirts of the Louisiana bayou a flatbed truck was thundering down a narrow country road, going far above the legal speed limit. The back of the truck was covered by a green tarpaulin that concealed its cargo.

"Come on, come on, I'm going to be late" the driver complained. He took his eyes off the road to glance at his watch and when he looked back he saw that a whitetail deer had wondered onto the road.

With a yelp the driver yanked hard on the wheel and slammed his foot down on the brake. With a loud screech the truck swerved to the side, narrowly missing the deer which darted away.

"That was close" the driver muttered, reaching up to wipe his brow.

As he drove on he was unaware that when he had swerved, a cable had snapped. A corner of the tarpaulin had lifted and a black metal drum had fallen off of the truck. That same drum went tumbling off the road and landed with a splash in a river where it became entangled in the roots of a tree.

Had anyone been present they would have seen a yellow ooze begin to seep from the drum and float down the river towards the swamp.

* * *

"What a beautiful day" sighed Alec Holland, AKA Swamp Thing. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and best of all no sign of Arcane's Un-men."

After the failure of his last few attempts to reverse his mutation and become human again Swamp Thing had decided he needed to take some time away from his lab. With that in mind he had gone out to explore the swamp. He had done so many times before of course, but it was good to simply take time out to admire the rich diversity of animal and plant life without worrying about some new threat to the swamp or himself.

"Hmm, I hadn't realised I was so close to the outskirts" he mused. "I'd better head home."

Feeling refreshed and ready to go back to his research he started to wade across a river. The touch of the cool water made him feel further rejuvenated as his plant body absorbed the moisture.

Without warning the cool feeling of the water was abruptly replaced by a fiery burning sensation that made him cry out in pain. He stumbled as a sudden weakness came over him, his strength fading.

"What's happening?" He looked down and was alarmed to see that the surface of the river was covered by bubbling yellow slime and he was right in the middle of it.

"Toxic waste! Have to get out of here!"

Swamp Thing stumbled out of the contaminated river just in time as his strength gave out and he fell to his knees, his green body fading to the sickly brown of dead leaves. Desperately he tried to crawl away from the pollution.

"Ugh… Need fresh water" he groaned. "Have to get away… But, too weak…"

He collapsed to the ground and his eyes closed.

* * *

Some time later the quiet of the swamp was broken by the whirring of a propeller as an airboat came skimming across the surface of the river. Aboard it were two fishermen.

"I tell ya man, something ain't right" said one of them. "We ain't had a single bite all day."

"Yeah I know we… hey look at that!"

He looked in the direction his partner was pointing. Laying on the riverbank was a large humanoid form.

"What is that? A bear?"

"That ain't a bear. It's just a heap of dead leaves."

"Let's take a closer look."

They brought their airboat to a halt and waded ashore. Stopping a few feet away they peered curiously at the unconscious Swamp Thing.

"Whoa. I was wrong. That ain't just a heap. It's some kind of monster or something."

"Hey, I got an idea…"

* * *

"Man I love the carnival!" J.T. exclaimed. The young African-American boy was practically jumping with excitement at the entrance banner. Cheery music and the sounds of happy chatter drifted through the air.

"Yeah" his best friend Delbert agreed, equally as excited. "I've been looking forwards to this for weeks!"

Abby Arcane chuckled fondly as she watched them. The boys parents had all been too busy with work to take them to the carnival. Since her stepfather, Dr. Arcane, was currently keeping a low profile she had offered to take them instead.

"Thanks again Abby" said J.T. "I'd have hated to miss this."

"My pleasure" she replied. Her smile faded as she added, "I just wish Alec could come. He's lost so much that we all take for granted."

The boys excitement momentarily dimmed. Then Delbert's grin returned.

"Don't worry Abby. The carnival will be here again next year. I bet by then he'll have cured himself and we can all come."

She also smiled again, remembering that Alec would want her to enjoy herself. "You're right Delbert" she said, putting her arms around their shoulders. "Come on, let's go and have fun."

The boys cheered.

* * *

They proceeded through the brightly coloured tents of the carnival. It was a fairly modest establishment with only a few small rides but there were still plenty of stalls and games to enjoy.

For the next few hours Abby and the boys had a great time. They laughed at their reflections in the Hall of Mirrors, watched a puppet show, played hoopla, high striker and various other games. The boys kept getting into competitions over who could win a stuffed toy for Abby. She was highly amused by this but she made sure to step in each time before things got too heated.

Eventually they came to a tent made to resemble a monstrous face with red eyes and sharp fangs. In front of it was a bearded man in a black suit and top hat.

"Ladies and gentlemen come and see our newest attraction" he announced. "It is like nothing you've ever seen before. A hideous monster, a true freak of nature, the beast from the swamp."

Abby and the boys froze as they heard that and exchanged worried looks.

"You don't think maybe…" said Delbert.

"We have to find out" Abby replied.

They stepped inside the tent and immediately froze in horror. Before them was a large cage on wheels. Inside the cage was Swamp Thing. He lay still, his body brown and wilted. Only a low groaning let them know he was alive.

"Alec!"

"Swampy!"

He opened his eyes. "Uggh… Abby… boys… Uggh."

"We'll get ya out of there Swampy!" Delbert exclaimed. He tried to pull open the door but it didn't budge.

"We can't, there's too many people around" J.T. pointed out. "We'll have to come back this evening and sneak in when it's quiet."

"Hang on Alec" said Abby reassuringly. She reached through the bars and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get you out of this."

"Ugh… I know" he replied. "Be… careful."

"We will."

* * *

In his secret lab beneath his plantation Dr. Anton Arcane was mixing chemicals at a worktable. With its bare stone walls and dark shadowy recesses the lab looked more like a dungeon than a place of science. It was little wonder that he spent most of his time there, given how well it reflected its owner's cold and unfeeling heart.

"Dr. Arcane! Dr. Arcane!" Skinman exclaimed as he came running down the steps.

"What is it Skinman?" Arcane snapped. "You know I hate to be disturbed."

The scrawny mutant was too excited to be scared by his master's tone. "One of the informants just called in. He says that a carnival is exhibiting a swamp monster, and it looks sick."

"Could it be that muck-encrusted mockery of a man was careless enough to be captured?" Arcane mused. "I can take no chances. You and Deemo go to the carnival this evening. If it is Swamp Thing then bring him to me!"

* * *

That evening J.T. and Delbert snuck out of their homes and met up with Abby outside the carnival entrance. It was now closed to the public and mostly in darkness. The silence and darkness were a sharp contrast to how noisy and colourful it had been earlier and the boys were more than a little spooked although they refused to admit it.

"Remember, move as quietly as you can and try to keep to the shadows" Abby whispered.

"Don't worry Abby. We'll be like regular ninjas" said Delbert.

"When we get to Swampy, how are we gonna get him out of here?" J.T. wondered. "He looked in a bad way."

She held up a container. "Fresh swamp water. Let's hope it's enough to restore him."

"Let's go then."

They made their way stealthily between the stalls, tents and trailers until they came to the tent where Swamp Thing was imprisoned. As they were about to enter they heard voices coming from inside the tent.

"Hah, not so tough now are you, muck man?"

"Swamp Thing is weak and sick. For us this is truly a treat and not a trick."

"It's Skinman and Dr. Deemo!" Delbert said fearfully, recognising the voices as two of Arcane's mutant henchmen.

"My stepfather must have heard that Alec was here" Abby whispered.

"Leave it to us. We'll lure them away while you get the water to Swampy" said J.T.

"Okay."

She hid at the side of the tent while the boys started waving their arms and yelling, "hey losers! Bet you can't catch us!"

"It's those meddling brats!" Skinman exclaimed. "Let's get them!"

Delbert and J.T. ran off into the darkened carnival with Skinman and Deemo chasing after them. Once they were gone Abby hurried inside the tent.

Swamp Thing looked even worse than when she had seen him earlier. He tried to speak but managed only a low groan.

"I'm here Alec" she said as she used a hairpin to pick the lock of the cage. Once the door was open she quickly removed the container's lid and poured the water over him. Within seconds his colour brightened to its normal healthy green.

"Ah that's better" he said as he stood and got out of the cage. "Thanks Abby. I couldn't have lasted much longer."

"I'm so glad you're okay Alec" she said warmly.

"I'm not a hundred percent but I'll make it. Wait here while I teach Arcane's goons a lesson."

* * *

J.T and Delbert were still running, weaving around the various stalls. Delbert risked a glance over his shoulder. Skinman was still following them but there was no sign of his comrade.

"Hey, I don't see Deemo."

No sooner had he spoken then Deemo leapt out of the shadows in front of them, having taken a shortcut between stalls.

"The hunters and the hunted. Now by Deemo you are confronted" he said.

The boys tried to dodge but he was too quick, catching both of them by the wrists. Skinman caught up and seized Delbert by his arms, allowing Deemo to secure his grip on J.T.

"Hey, let us go!" The boys squirmed desperately but couldn't get free.

"What luck. Not only do we get Swamp Thing, we can bring Dr. Arcane two new lab rats for his experiments" Skinman cackled.

"Let them go!" Swamp Thing announced as he emerged from behind a tent.

"Swampy!" the boys said in relief.

"Swamp Thing?" Skinman exclaimed. "You're supposed to be sick!"

"The only ones that'll need medical attention will be you if you don't let the boys go" he replied.

"Have a care my leafy friend. Come any closer and their lives will end" said Deemo as he and Skinman held the boys in front of themselves.

"Okay, let's all stay calm and discuss this" said Swamp Thing as he raised his hands.

"There's nothing to discuss muck man" Skinman sneered. "You give up right now or we…"

He was cut off as Swamp Thing's hands curled into fists and extended forwards, his wrists growing like stalks. Deemo and Skinman were caught completely off-guard as powerful green fists punched them in the jaw. They let go of the boys and were knocked sprawling.

J.T. and Delbert ran over to Swamp Thing while Deemo and Skin Man got up, both rubbing their jaws.

"Let's get out of here!" Skinman yelled.

Deemo didn't need to be told twice. They both turned and fled.

"Swampy! You're okay!" Delbert exclaimed as the boys ran up to him.

"That I am" he replied. "Thanks to my friends."

"You can always count on us" said Delbert enthusiastically.

"I know" he replied. "Come on, let's pick up Abby and head for home."

* * *

Arcane glared at Deemo and Skinman as they trudged down the steps into his lab.

"Well? Where's Swamp Thing?"

"Well, uh, you see…" Skinman said hesitantly.

"Alas a wasted trip did we make, the monster it was a fake" said Deemo.

"Yeah, that's right. It was just a guy in a suit" Skinman added.

Arcane howled in rage. His henchmen exchanged glances and silently agreed that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Or them.

None of them knew that Abby was watching them from a secret passage. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as she withdrew from the lab and went back to her room.

* * *

The following morning Tomahawk, the Native American game warden, was watching intently as a group of people in hazmat suits loaded the chemical drum, now with its leak sealed, into a truck. Others were scooping up all traces of the toxic slime and applying neutralising agents to the soil and water. One of them came up of him.

"That's the last of it. The area is cleaned up."

"Good work" he replied.

Once the Environmental Protection Agency workers had left he said, "okay you can come out now."

Now restored to his full strength, Swamp Thing emerged from where he had camouflaged himself in the trees. He looked around at the shrivelled vegetation.

"How awful" he said. "Still it could have been much worse. At least the contamination only affected a small area."

"Its ironic" said Tomahawk. "The same fishermen that sold you to that carnival also reported the lack of fish in the river. If they hadn't done that I might not have been able to call the EPA in time, and the contamination could have spread much further."

Swamp Thing nodded. "As long as there are people willing to do their part to help, then the Earth still has a chance."

"You said it."


End file.
